


Ultimate Fantasy

by jezebel



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what your sexual preference, true love is always the ultimate fantasy." Sheila Kingston, Exit to Eden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy Night at Poptastic

"Monday Night is Fantasy Night here at Poptastic" Vince heard the DJ say as the floor began to fill with people of all shapes and sizes. "So, hide all your inhibitions; put aside all your fears and open yourself to the naughtiest thoughts you've ever had." The room erupted into cheers and laughter that were not drowned out until the first record began to play and people were dancing.

Briefly Vince wondered what he was letting himself in for, but there was little else to do on the most boring night of the week.

Vince stood on the balcony a bottle precariously balanced between his thumb and his forefinger, he twisted the bottle distractedly, desperate for something else to do other than watching other people cop off. It seemed that even on Fantasy Night all he got to do was watch others get shagged. There were a few interesting displays of some more wild fetishes; some leather boys, a few submissives and one guy who everyone avoided as he had a thing for blood, but other than that it was just a regular night out at Poptastic. Vince was remembering a night at Via Fosse when he had copped off with a dominant top when he felt a warm pair of hands run up his bare arms. Vince shivered, the gentle caress sent warm thoughts to his cock and he turned to find himself very close to a warm expanse of flesh. Stuart stood behind him his body covered in a warm blue silk shirt that picked up the tones in his eyes and cool leather trousers that looked as if they were painted onto his perfect curves. To Vince this was a sight to be savoured, Stuart Jones was known for his sensual ways but to see him indulge others with such a sight was less than normal.

"Good Night?" Stuart asked him, smiling when an entranced Vince reached out and began to gently stroke the soft fabric of his shirt. The gentle pull caused the material to rub against his nipples, it was very erotic and he could feel the nubs hardening at the touch. Stuart reached a hand out and petted Vince's cheek gently, Vince sighed as the tension of his boredom fell away.

"It's been okay." Vince said, pulling his hand away and moving to a safer distance from Stuart to try and calm the throbbing erection that had arisen when he had drank in the sight of his friend's garb.

"Any of your fantasies come true yet?" Stuart asked, a wry smile on his face.

"Not yet." Vince returned, wanting to take the focus off himself. "There is some nice looking boys here tonight though." Stuart eyeballed Vince slowly and deliberately, enough to make his friend blush a little.

"There certainly are." He said with a smile and a wink, then disappeared back into the crowd as if he were on the pull.

Vince was a little shell shocked from his confrontation with Stuart and was about to give up and go home when he heard talking behind him.  
"...I tell you he shags like a dream, the best shag I've ever had and it was only a wank." Vince turned in awe only for it to become abject horror when he saw that Stuart was heading his way with the gorgeous twenty-something blonde he had been drooling over for weeks. Usually Stuart fucked anyone that he was even remotely interested in, this time he had surprised Vince by doing the opposite and avoiding him. A heavy feeling grew in Vince's stomach as he wondered what his so-called friend had devised to embarrass him this time.

"Hi." Vince said weakly as the pair came closer. The blonde was a few inches taller than him and looked as if he worked out, he had brilliant blue eyes that reminded Vince of a clear Summer's day, but it was the hair that had really drawn him. The curls were what romance novels describe as spun gold, but to Vince they were the negative of Stuart's black locks - so soft and silky that they just begged to be stroked.

"Vince, this is Tony, Tony this is the guy that I told you about." Stuart said, flashing one of his "fuck-me" smiles to the other man. Tony seemed less  
interested in Stuart than he was with Vince, this scared the insecure man in itself. Whatever it was that Stuart had told him Vince was sure the guy was  
there out of pity - or payment.

"Hi." Tony drawled in an accent so thick that Vince could almost feel it envelope him. God, Scottish too, this bloke was truly to die for. "You up for  
it?" He asked, as if he was already well versed in just how desperate Vince was.

Vince looked up ready to laugh it off, to turn the man down but then he saw the pure lust that flared across the man's eyes as he looked at Vince. There was only one word to describe his gaze - wanton.

"Sure." Vince said, flashing him a grin that he had learned from Stuart. Stuart smile was tight but sincere and as the pair made their way towards the toilets for the quickie that Vince has only ever dreamed of Stuart could only look on and wonder what it was that he had started.

Tony's hands were all over him as they made their way into the toilets, one was already working on the buttons on his fly while the other was buried under his shirt, playing over his abdominal muscles in a tender stroking. Vince could feel the hard cock that was brushing against his arse and was hardening in response. His first thoughts were to get into the stall so that they could get at it. He was not used to being this wanton, but something about this guy was making him lose all of his inhibitions.

They found an empty cubicle and before they could even close the door Vince was pulling Tony in for a deep snog, their tongues duelled for dominance as they fought desperately to expose skin and make contact with each other. Vince felt his jeans yanked down to his knees and his boxers go with them. Tony pushed him hard against the door of the cubicle, Vince heard it bang and jumped a little, they had one more deep kiss before Tony moved to his knees. Vince looked down at him and saw the man take a submissive position as if he was kneeling to pray.

Vince did not mind one bit when he felt the man's hands caress the blonde downy hairs on his thighs, if Tony wanted to worship his cock then who was he to stop him. Vince felt the gentle caress of lips tasting the pre-cum that was already seeping from his slit. Tony did not seem bothered that this was sex with a stranger, Vince usually shied away from the more dangerous pursuits, but he knew he was clean and this encounter was enough to change his mind. There was something to be said for a quick liaison in a back room of a club, no sticky emotions of relationships. Maybe that was why Stuart just shagged. Vince's thoughts were cut off by the feel of Tony's mouth taking him in, he didn't deep throat Vince, instead choosing to concentrate more on the head and the body of Vince's cock, using his hands to roll Vince's balls and stroke his thighs, the whole sensation was amazing and Vince found it hard to hold back. He felt himself thrusting forward, wanting to maintain contact as long as possible, Tony seemed only more encouraged by this and doubled his endeavours to make Vince come.

Tony used his lips and tongue to alternately kiss and caress Vince's cock, sometimes even using gentle rubs of his teeth to increase the sensations that  
his lover was feeling. Vince could barely believe that this was happening to him, he had dreamt of this type of encounter but this was his first time and as he thought that it might be something he could do again...the thought of hundreds of different men overwhelmed him and he came, the thought of this new avenue that had been opened up to him purely on his mind.

"WOW." Tony sighed, as he cleaned up Vince's cock and belly where he had come.

Vince was taken aback that he could get such a reaction.

"thanks..." he said, blushing slightly.

"No. Thank you." Tony said with a smile. Vince was nervous, not exactly sure what he ought to do, he was a gay man and was still not sure that there was any particular protocol to follow after a complete stranger had just given you one of the most powerful orgasms of your life. Maybe it was polite to follow suit.

"So...Do you want..." Vince began, Tony smiled and pulled Vince into a more gentle and less passionate kiss. Vince could taste himself on Tony's lips. The sensation was not too bad.

"You're sweet." He said, his tone not patronising as one might expect. "but just having sucked you was enough." Tony backed this up by taking Vince's hand and putting it to his now flaccid and sticky cock. Vince was surprised, he did not know that it was possible to come just from giving head. "You don't know do you?" Tony asked, his voice full of awe as he readjusted his clothes and then helped Vince do the same.

"What?" Vince asked selfconciously.

"Let's just say you are as much a Legend around here as Stuart is." Tony said, Vince tilted his head questioningly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. Stuart Jones is well-renowned as one of the best shags this side of the Watford Gap, but you, well, you are the only one known to have said no to him, you are said to be one of the best and the most elusive." Tony smiled at Vince's surprise.

"The modesty is all part of the package." He said, as if remembering someone else's words. Vince moved away from the door and allowed Tony to open it for  
him, he was reeling with the thought that there was a group of people out there discussing his sex life, he wandered out into the crowds and was lost in the moment when he felt the warm arms engulf him from behind.

"So, Was the fantasy all you wanted it to be?" Stuart asked, Vince knew then that he had been set up, the problem was he was not sure how much of it had been true.

"Sure. Great." Vince said, his mind still a little fuzzy from the orgasm he had experienced just minutes before.

"Well, Seeing as I set it up for you I think that we need to think about you returning the favour." Stuart said, only a slight grin on his face. "Next Monday you have to fulfil one of my unfulfilled fantasies for me."

"Stuart, I wouldn't know where to begin looking for something that you haven't done." Vince said sounding annoyed.

"Let me give you a hint. There is one thing that I want more than anything else I've ever done."

"What?" Vince asked, playing along with his friend as he knew was expected.

"You." Stuart said without a hint of laughter in his voice. Vince looked at him blankly and then smiled slowly.

"Ha Ha." He said, thinking this was just an elaborate prank.

"Next Monday." Stuart said, huskily, letting his lips caress Vince's ear as he whispered. "I bet it will be everything I've ever dreamed of..." Vince turned to answer him but he was gone leaving only a very confused Vince behind.


	2. Failure to Deliver

No matter what your sexual preference, true love is always the ultimate fantasy.

Sheila Kingston, Exit to Eden

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday was usually the worst day of the week for Stuart. It meant that another weekend was over and that a new week of meetings and campaigns was all he had to look forward to for the next three days, that was until last week. Now he had extra problems, something additional to the normal Monday blues. It had been seven days since he had seen his best friend, there had been a drunken conversation between them and now Stuart was wondering if he had gone too far.

It had started as a bit of a challenge, something to liven up the empty days of his otherwise busy social calendar. Vince had been lusting after Tony for weeks and Stuart knew he would never make a move, so he decided that rather than shagging the bloke for Vince he would make it impossible for his friend to refuse. If he was there Vince would not say no. That thought alone made Stuart hard, it was something he had always wanted - a threesome with his best friend, the other man in his fantasy changed each time, but Vince was always there with those eyes that held such naughty promise. Now Stuart was not sure if he would ever get to look into those eyes again.

"Delivery for Mr. Jones." Called a voice that pulled Stuart from his musings. He was unaware that the man had even entered his office, looking up he glanced at his clock and saw it was late for a delivery, if he had been waiting on this parcel his whole day would be off.

"It's 11 O'clock, What happened to before 10.30 deliveries?" Stuart asked snippily not even bothering to look at the man that had entered, they were all the same, time was money to them and the sadist in Stuart wanted to make this one even later by bawling him out. It would brighten his own day no end.

"I'm sorry sir, there was an accident. I know that you are a very busy man, maybe there is some way that I can make this up to you." The other man practically purred, Stuart looked up then, he saw the tight arse and supple thighs that must have come from years of the clenching grip of a motorcycle and watched as the man shut the door and turned toward him. It was then that it hit him, the leathers contained not the body of a delivery driver but that of a sex god. One that had fallen to earth some thirty years ago and was now here in his office. Vince stood in front of him, dressed head to toe in soft leather a helmet under one arm and a parcel in the other. Stuart stood to go to him only to be pushed against the hard wood of his desk by one gloved hand. He was speechless, not sure what he was expected to do. Vince sinking to his knees in front of him seemed to answer that question at least.

Taking off his gloves and placing them along with the helmet and parcel on the desk Vince knelt fully and reached for the button fly of Stuart's slacks. The rough material felt strange, not the usual denim or other more sensual materials that Stuart would usually wear, these must be the trousers he wore when he was not looking for sex, the very idea of Stuart even having an outfit for this such occasion boggled Vince's mind, he had thought his friend was always ready. Clearing the thought from his mind Vince turned it to the task at hand and reached for Stuart's briefs, pushing them and his trousers down to his knees and taking out the member.

Stuart was uncertain for the first time in a long while, he felt the warmth growing in his belly but also the small amount of dread that was unfamiliar to him. Maybe Vince thought that this was expected of him, but then why would he have gone to such lengths to arrange this if it was obligation that drove him. The thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Vince's velvet tongue on his smooth head, Vince was known as a champion cock sucker and now Stuart knew why. His friend worked him in his mouth, alternating his licks and sucks, wetting and area and then gently blowing on it to elicit a response. Vince was in his element, even to him this was a novelty, he was used to sucking cock, even to getting this response but not used to it from Stuart. He could see the tension in his friend's arms where he was desperate to grab something on the desk. Vince was tasting the forbidden fruit and it was as sweet as he had imagined - a bitter, salty taste but still as sweet as honey to his delicate tastes. If heaven was a flavour then this would be his choice. He could feel the tightness of the balls that he rolled in his glove less hand, felt them contract and then tasted a long shot of his new elixir, deep down there was a sense of loss, not sure that he would ever get to taste his friend again. Subconsciously he knew that a line had been crossed, that by answering the challenge that he had been set there would be no returning to just friendship, but if this was not where they had both been heading for the last sixteen years then he knew there was no further for them to travel together.

Stuart was still reeling from one of the most powerful orgasms of his promiscuous life, he missed Vince cleaning him up and putting him away. In fact his first conscious thoughts were that Vince had left his office, he managed to get himself into his chair and ask Sandra to divert his calls and then he was lost in space.

Thoughts of Vince and his blow job were racing through his brain, it was only after a few minutes that he began to process the fact that Vince had left behind the package. With shaking hands Stuart opened the parcel and found a note and another wrapped parcel, this time instead of the plain brown paper it was wrapped in bright purple paper. Taking the note Stuart unfolded it and noticed a short letter in his friend's neat but childish writing.

**

Stuart,

How to start a letter such as this? I could ask if you enjoyed it, if this was what you wanted, but I won't - you were never much one for doling out compliments and I'm past the point of waiting for you to give one. I could say that this is the end, that your little game was the final straw - but we both know our lives would fall apart without the other in it. I could even thank you for giving me all I had ever dreamed of - but that is not even true anymore, the truth is I had accepted that my love for you was unrequited after Cameron and I am happy with that as it is. So I propose a compromise. We continue this little game until one of us is tired of it, then we will see if one of us can walk away, we can remain friends or just be casual fucks, the choice is only ours. There are only two rules; One: Only if we agree will we carry out a fantasy and Two: No one else will know and when we are together as friends it will not be discussed- I know you've kept secrets in the past just as I have done, this one will merely be one that only we share. So, the ball is in your court, next week is your turn and while the final decision is yours I have included something to help you think...

Until Next Monday....

VT

**

Stuart looked at the purple packet and carefully opened it, not wanting to break the contents and shatter the moment he was in - not sure that it was a dream or a nightmare and not feeling steady enough to choose. Inside he found condoms and lube as well as a flyer for a local sex shop, so it was up to him, the question remained though, would he live up to Vince's fantasy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sex and Shopping

Stuart stood outside the shop looking a little confused as he saw where it was that Vince had sent him. A sex shop. What was his friend thinking? It was hardly as if he was a blushing bride on his wedding night, he'd spent three weeks in Amsterdam after University getting stoned and laid. Did Vince really think that his box of tricks would have anything missing? He knew that the Tylers were sometimes a few sandwiches short of the proverbial picnic but this made him think that maybe Vince was a hamper short of a picnic. Taking a deep breathe he went in anyway and briefly wondered what else he ought to be doing on a Saturday afternoon.

The place was packed floor to ceiling with toys and tapes, costumes and kinks, they seemed to stock anything and everything that a gay man could want and even a few things that they might not. Stuart was trying to browse and take in what it was that he was supposed to buy that he didn't already have at home when he felt a warm breathe against his ear.

"Having fun?" Someone asked him in a whisper, he turned to see Vince standing beside him with a smirk on his face. It was not like his friend to be so forward, he thought back to the note that Vince had left, they were not supposed to discuss this outside of their Monday Night meetings. "So, found anything that you like?" He asked, Stuart didn't exactly know how to answer, he looked down at Vince's hand and saw that his friend held in his hands a collar and cuffs.

Stuart looked at them and could not help his reflexes, he reached a hand out questioningly wanting to feel the supple leather that was lined with soft fur.

Vince smiled when he saw the look on Stuart's face. Maybe they would forgo the teasing that Vince had planned and get right down to his fantasy, an evening where Stuart was his to play with and torment as his friend had done to him for sixteen years. Not that he was spiteful, it's just that there was a time when Vince had spent hours coming up with a suitable revenge for his friend, but they all turned into sexual fantasies that blew his mind. Now he had it within his power to act them out he wanted to make sure that each and every one of them came true, at least he had a chance to try until Stuart got sick of him.

"Let me get that." Stuart said, taking the initiative. Vince frowned a little but then smiled as he kept a firm grip on his purchases.

"Oh no. A master always buys for his pet." Vince said with a smile, Stuart was puzzled until the words truly sank in, he was not here to buy anything only to realise his fate. He was a little shocked by the proposition. "So, Do you think that I ought to buy them?" Vince asked, he was bordering closely on breaking his own rules but it was worth it to see how his usually clam friend would react.

Stuart felt his mouth getting dry, his cock hardening a little as he thought back five days to his friend in leathers and what was to come. He nodded, not sure that he could trust his voice and was worried when this only made Vince smile more as he made his purchase.

Stuart watched helplessly as his friend walked straight past him and left the shop. All he could do was wait until Monday.

Sandra stared at the phone that she had just put down and shook her head, Stuart had called in sick. Stuart Alan Jones had called in sick. The very idea was ludicrous, one of the reasons that he was so successful was that he never took a day off in his life, sure he wandered in and out of the office at the strangest of hours but Burton never had anything to complain about his work was always done and he never had a day off. Not until today. He had been acting strangely all week, she had known that something was up when Vince came in last week and had given him a parcel, she briefly wondered if the two had fallen out but then why would Vince have called into the office on Friday to check Stuart's schedule. She was sure that whatever it was she wanted no part of it. She had long ago learnt not to interfere where those two were involved. With a sigh she put in the call to Nina, Burton's secretary to cancel the appointment he had with his boss and then set about finishing what she could.

Work was hard on Vince. He was on the early shift but a call in to Sandra had revealed that Stuart was not at work so his plan to go over to his friend's before he got off of work was ruined. Maybe it was time to change the plans, to keep his friend on his toes. With a smile Vince wondered just how off kilter his friend was feeling, it felt wicked for him to be the one in charge for once, that was what he had hoped to do with the collar and cuffs. There was a dark side to Vince, but he was feeling a little sorry for Stuart too, maybe all his friend needed was a straight shag, he thought laughing at the ambiguity that brought up. He could give his friend all that they both wanted without adding to Stuart's trepidation. Also if he let his friend have a little more control then maybe he would participate a little more fully, it was nice for Vince to be in the driving seat but he was running out of clean fantasies, and he was saving the really dirty ones for later, for the times after they were used to each other.

His name calling him over the tannoy drew him out of his daze and with a sigh he went to help the sale girl at till fifteen, probably needed a price on a bag of frozen peas. Still, at least he had the evening to look forward to.

Stuart woke in his bed to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, it was the good kind, which meant it was not just a shag because only the really important people bothered to look in the freezer to find the freshly imported beans. That meant that either Marie was over wanting money or Vince was here, and judging by the fact that he was not being attacked by two small minions of Satan he figured it was the latter. Rubbing his eyes and pulling on his sweat pants Stuart walked into the kitchen and saw his friend standing there, his suit from work on and fresh coffee in his hand. Vince took in the sight in front of him and was glad that he had decided to approach it this way. Stuart wore his trousers low on his hips and it was clear that he had just pulled them on, he seemed to be ruffled from sleep and yet his curls hung perfectly as a testament to a good stylist. The hair cut summed Stuart up as a person, maximum effect for minimum effort. Vince just hoped that a shag of the same message would suffice to fulfil both of their fantasies.

"Mmm...smells good." Stuart said as he reached for Vince's coffee, Vince let his friend take it and pulled Stuart too him. Stuart stood while Vince was perched on one of the bar stools. This gave Vince the perfect height to nuzzle into the standing figure.

"So do you." He whispered as he buried his face into Stuart's chest. Stuart could not help his reaction, his sleep had been filled with nightmares about just how kinky Vince would get and for the first time he found himself craving simplicity, what he wanted above anything was Vince. "So, Sandra told me that you were poorly today." Vince said in his caring tone, "I thought that you might want a little looking after." Stuart smiled and pulled Vince to his feet.

"What I really need is some gentle...coaxing." Stuart said, replacing his word at the last minute as he was desperate not to say 'loving'. Vince was in this for fun and he did not want to spoil it and risk their friendship in the protest.

"How about a nice massage?" Vince said, running his hands down Stuart's back and up again, Stuart shivered and wondered when his friend had become so sensual. He was getting hard at the thought of Vince's hands running all over his body, warm oil and...oooh...

 

Vince was glad that his already gentle caresses were getting replied moans from Stuart, it proved that gentle seduction was the way to go. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Vince said, uttering the words that he had wanted to say in so long. There was no nerves now that he was getting his dream, this was all a game, a way of extending their experiences and nothing else. It was an imitation of Vince's true fantasy, but it would have to do. After all Stuart Alan Jones does not do boyfriends, not unless they're someone else's.

Stuart could feel the blood leaving his head and collecting in his groin, it could be the only explanation for his light-headedness at the same time as having the biggest erection of his life. Stuart slipped out of his sweats and lay out on the bed, he had never felt self conscious about his body, artists had told him how gorgeous he was, a sleek muse for half of the modern painters on the gay scene. Vince took in the breathtaking sight of his best friend and could see why he was the talk of Canal Street, the delicious dimples on either cheek of his tight, pert ass and the enticing curves of his body made Vince tremble as he reached out a tentative hand to touch what had before been forbidden. Feeling slightly silly at the awe that he was giving his best friend he reached for the oil that he had brought with him and lay it on the bed, slipping off his own clothes and then taking position behind his friend to practice the techniques that he had spent one summer learning.

Stuart felt the weight settle on the bed behind him and tried desperately not to turn around and grab his friend, he gasped as he felt a naked thigh brush his lower leg, now it was even harder not to turn to look at the man that knelt over him. There was no fear in Stuart, despite the fact that he had bottomed for less men than he could count on one hand, with others it always felt wrong, but with Vince it felt safe. With Vince he felt safe. A trail of cool oil drizzled over his back causing an involuntary shudder as he got used to the sensation, then all thought was lost as the talented hands of Vincent Tyler glided over his skin.

Vince began at Stuart's tense shoulders, working out the knots and tightness that was there. Then he moved down his back in sweeping motions, small circles at first and then getting bigger. Stuart was moaning in response to Vince and Vince felt that this was another kind of power. Moving slowly down he paused at Stuart's buttocks, it was the decision between sex and a massage. In his training it was an area that he had always avoided, but now he was wondering if Stuart would want more than just a massage. Decision made Vince moved down to the feet and started his way back up his friend's body. By the time he had finished at the top of the thighs Stuart was asleep and completely relaxed and Vince was glad that he had made that decision.

Snuggling down next to his now sleeping friend Vince covered them over with a duvet and settled down to his own sleep. There was plenty of time for the other things but right now what they needed was to sort out where they were, Vince was not sorry that he had started this thing between them but maybe they needed to change the parameters. After all rules were made to be broken.


	4. Sex and Surfing

Stuart was bored. Work held little inspiration for him when all he was doing was replying to e-mails and answering the phone. How true it is that you don't know what you've got, till it's gone. Sandra was off on a first aid course learning the new ways to bandage a finger and he was stuck with the temp from hell. After she asked for the third time how to use the fax machine Stuart had decided to send her on her way, after all if she couldn't dial a number and press send how could he trust her with accounts that were worth millions of pounds.

Thankfully he was not on any major cases, the larger accounts were at the stage now where they were handling themselves and if he was honest most of the mailing and calls could wait until Sandra returned. It was just something to do to keep his mind off of Vince. It had been troubling him for a while how he ought to broach the subject with his friend, he was not about to give up some of the most mind blowing sex that he could ever experience, but it was eating him up inside trying to live and work with this game on his mind.

Stuart opened his wallet and took out the first note that Vince had written him, it was well-worn were he had read it so many times, each time reliving the amazing blow job given right there in his office. Now he looked at it and  
smiled. There was something to be said for being in PR, semantics played a large part in their job, maybe now he could get around this with one of the tools of his trade.

Popping up a new message box Stuart began penning his latest masterpiece.

**  
To: TylerV@Harlos_Man.co.uk  
From: SAJones@Thrive.co.org  
Subject: Monday, Monday....  
No, don't worry, I haven't gone made and I'm not singing shite music by nothing pop bands.

Just wondered if you had plans for Monday night?

**  
Stuart sent the message and felt pleased with himself that he had kept it so simple, when all he really wanted to know was when he was going to feel that gorgeous cock up his arse. A few minutes later the read button glowed red and he  
had a new message.  
**  
To: SAJones@Thrive.co.org  
From: TylerV@Harlos_Man.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Monday, Monday....  
Why do you have something on?

**  
Stuart watched as his IM account popped up and the words appeared, his breathe quickened as he read the words, it wasn't Monday yet.

VT_69: Do you have something on? What are you wearing?  
SAJ: My black armani suit and the silk shirt you like, the purple one. You?  
VT_69: Was on my way out of the office, ready to go home. Got on my full leathers - that's all. What do you want?  
SAJ: *shivers* Want you. Want to feel your hands all over my body, running over my torso and playing with my nipples. Claiming me as your own.  
VT_69: *smiles* I've got my gloves on.  
SAJ: Leave them, they add to the feeling. I want to see you.  
VT_69: tut tut. Naughty boy, getting ahead of himself, maybe I'll punish you later. First I want you to go and make sure the door is locked, we don't want anyone walking in. Then come back and sit down at your desk.  
SAJ: Done that.  
VT_69: Now, I want you to unbutton your shirt for me, let me see your chest, imagine my eyes on you, watching you. SAJ: Do you like that?  
VT_69: Oh yeah. Play with your nipples for me, get them nice and hard.  
SAJ: Oh Wow...Can I see you, play with you?  
VT_69: Wait....first I want you to come for me. Open your fly, keep playing with your nipples, but take yourself in one hand...

Stuart nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard the phone ring.

"Shit..." He swore as he tried to reach for it. Then he saw that the caller was Vince, he put him on speaker phone as usual.

"I wanted to hear you. Had to hear your voice as I got you hot." Vince murmured in a voice that was nothing like his usual. "I want you to lick that had for me, cover it in saliva as if it is my cock you were worshipping...I'll let you one day...maybe..." Stuart groaned as he saw the vision of Vince's cock, wanting it so much, wanting Vince there with him. "Take yourself in hand, rub yourself. I want you to use long, hard strokes. Long and hard like that wank we had, you remember, the one with Barry Sheen. God, you were so hard then, I can feel you then, remember your cock. How gorgeous it was then, and I remember how it tastes. Did you like me tasting your cock...Would you like me to do that again?"

"God Vince...Oooh" Stuart groaned as he continued his wank. It had never felt this good to jack off before, never had he had a more erotic sexual experience with only his own hand.

"Can you feel my lips still, my kisses; my licks. Do you want that again?" Vince asked. "Are you leaking for me? Do you want to come?" He asked, Stuart felt the pressure building in him, he did not want to come without permission and there was some bizarre part of him that felt he needed it.

"Please...please..." He panted, his begging in time with his strokes, a continual mantra as he felt the pressure build.

"Come for me Stuart, let me here you screaming my name...."

"God...Vince....VINCE!!!" Stuart choked out as he felt the warm cum shoot over his hand and coat him in the sticky substance. He was bathing in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm when he heard the words.

"See You Monday." Stuart heard Vince's words at the edge of his mind. He lay back and wondered what his friend was trying to do to him, he was practically dying and they had barely touched each other. It almost made him fear what was to come.


	5. Breaking All the Rules

Stuart was sitting in traffic, his radio playing some cheesy pop at full volume and he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he impatiently waited to crawl home. He hated traffic jams, there was always too much time to think and lately he had a lot more on his mind than the latest account that he was working on.

It had all started on Saturday, after he had spoken to Vince on the phone he had not felt like going out that evening and so had stayed in. His mind had been riddled with thoughts of the last three weeks, he had started it all with a stupid idea that he could help Vince get the man that he wanted. It had all backfired on him when Vince had waltzed into his office one day and given him the blow job to end all blow jobs. The letter that Vince had left him had spoken of reciprocation, but so far it had all been Vince in control. Vince was breaking his own rules and Stuart was not sure what he could do about it.

This had led to an unproductive day in work and he was beginning to get more stressed about the whole thing than was worth it. He had wanted Vince for sixteen years but he was not about to put his own sanity on the lines for the sake of a shag. No matter what people thought he was not that shallow.

-

Vince had gotten to Stuart's early. He had keys to the flat and wanted to get everything ready for their time together. He had been playing with the idea of setting up a romantic shag but their phone call on Friday had highlighted to him the fact that they needed to talk. He had been feeling uncomfortable with the way that he was able to control Stuart and was worried that his friend was afraid of something. Maybe they would get to the truth that night.

Stuart was not a great eater, if he was out for a meal or at a party he would be polite and eat but other than that he really only ate when his body refused to move without food. He liked his luxuries and would indulge when he wanted to, but he never ate because he needed to. With this in mind he made nibbly food, nothing of substance just crisps and sandwiches. He didn't want it to seem too formal, but he didn't want the finger foods of a sensual seduction either. This way they would be able to eat, talk and possibly get to know each other a little better.

Just as he was about to call Stuart to check with him what time he would be home he heard the keys turning in the lock and knew that he had to be prepared for anything. That had summed up the last few weeks for him, now he hoped he would be able to talk in the same way that he had taken the initiative to start this little game.

-

Stuart saw his best friend standing in front of him, looking a little sheepish and the anger he had felt began to dissipate. This was the Vince he knew; nervous and uncertain of himself. The one that had been controlling him was not his Vince, not the one that he had alwas wanted. They were supposed to be fulfilling his fantasy next, after he had done Vince's but none of Vince's attempts had come close to his favourite fantasy; not the one where they made sweet gentle love and kissed passionately and generally had the kind of sex that he could not find from any number of men on Canal Street.

"Hi." Vince said shyly, unconsciously licking his lips and living up to his reputation of not knowing just how sexy he was.

"Hi." Stuart said, leaning towards his friend and giving him a gentle kiss. They had shared these before, not often but sometimes, like on Vince's birthday - not that he wanted to think about that mistake right now.

"How was work?" Vince tried, slipping off Stuart's jacket and throwing it over the arm of the chair.

"Shit." Stuart said, pulling Vince closer and just taking the chance to hold him. It was great to just hold someone, simple hugs and affection that Stuart missed from his friend. He had always been able to get this from Vince, really the only source of it without complicating his life with a boyfriend. Stuart looked over to the counter and saw the sandwiches and things laid out, he smiled. That was another thing that he had missed when the new dominant Vince was around, his friend was the most considerate person he knew. "You made dinner." He said, his tone surprised as if this was not something his friend had done a hundred times before.

"Yeah." Vince said quietly, breaking away from the embrace, albeit reluctantly and sitting on one of the stools at the bar. "I thought we could talk, it's been a while since we just talked, you know." There it was again, that innocence. It shined through all the BS that Stuart put him through and was one of the reasons that their friendship survived so long.

"Yeah. That'll be nice." Vince smiled, there was no tone of sarcasm as Stuart said it. Maybe this could work after all.

 

Dinner had been silent, neither of them wanting to start the talking and both aware of just exactly was at stake if they set a foot wrong. Stuart was playing with his unwanted crusts when Vince started.

"I'm sorry." He said, testing the waters before going into one of his usually long soliloquies. "I mean, I started this whole thing and then I wasn't ready to go through with it and I said it was going to be like you, me, you, me and then I kind of went off on a tangent and I didn't mean to fuck it up and you can stop me anytime you have something to add..." Vince said as he ran out of steam, Stuart smiled it was how he always got more out of Vince than his friend needed to say. "Bastard." Vince said with a smile, realising what Stuart had been doing, now it was all his fault, he'd said as much.

"So, you broke the rules." Stuart said, the smirk growing on his face as he began to formulate a plan. "I suppose that means that you need to be punished." He said naughtily. Vince flushed a little as he saw a picture of Stuart bending him over his knee and spanking him, the thought of skin on skin, hand meeting slightly reddened cheeks causing a shiver of want. This made Stuart smile all the more, this was fun.

"So, I get to come up with some way of punishing naughty little Vince." He said, repeating himself for effect, seeing the tremors in his friend he wickedly knew that it was working. "How about I spank you, or maybe I ought to tie you up and fuck you so you remember who is in charge...this time at least." Stuart said, again Vince's mind went into overdrive remembering one night with a now forgotten shag where he had tied the man up with scarves and driven him to the point of frustration. "Or maybe I ought to let Nathan come up and shag him here in front of you." Stuart said, wanting to shock his friend, the look of revulsion and shock widened his grin.

"You already did that after Phil's funeral." Vince said, Stuart's smile waned a little but then he went in for the kill.

"Maybe you should just let me have my fantasy and then we can be even." He said changing the subject. Vince who was hard despite the fact that he was a little worried about what Stuart had planned licked his lips nervously and looked up into Stuart's eyes.

"What do you want?" He sounded uneasy as he said it and Stuart loved the look of foreboding and acceptance in his friend, it was a form of power at that moment he could ask for anything, it was up to him not to take advantage - not now.

"I want what I always wanted. You. Me. A Bed. And no interruptions." Stuart said, with each point he took a step closer to his friend until they were face to face, then he went in for the kill, or rather the kiss. Sealing the deal and beginning his fantasy.

-

They backed into the bedroom, by some sheer amazement of design or navigation they made it without breaking the kiss or tripping over. Vince wondered how many times Stuart had walked this path in his life, but he didn't much care, it as not his night for choosing and it seemed that Stuart was going to add him as another notch to the bed post. If that was what Stuart wanted it was what Stuart would get, after all he could not deny his friend anything. The thought made him shiver as he thought how much power that gave Stuart, but then it didn't matter, not when his own dreams were also about to come true.

Stuart lay Vince down on the bed and proceeded to strip him of his clothes, slowly and methodically they came away item by item until Vince was laid out naked on his best friend's bed. Stuart pulled away slightly and took a moment to take in the full sight of his friend.

"So beautiful." He said, laying a gentle kiss on Vince's nose.

"So fucking perfect." This time a gentle kiss on his lips. Then he was undressing himself, allowing Vince to take in the breathtaking view of the body that had been denied him for so long.

Vince wasn't nervous, not when they were both naked and he had Stuart laying on top of him, gently grinding their cocks together, this was not scary anymore it was exhilarating. Knowing that he could make his best friend hard and that they were about to get it on together. There were kisses and caresses and then Vince felt his balls begin to tingle, he was not going to last much longer and he knew that Stuart's fantasy was the full fuck, he knew that it was not what he wanted that counted, if it had been up to him they would be making love, but this was Stuart's fantasy.

Vince rolled Stuart off of him and then lay face down, drawing his knees up and showing Stuart his first real glimpse of the tight channel that he wanted so much. Stuart groaned audibly as he saw the puckered opening, he reached for the condom and lube and prepared his lover. One finger went in and he saw his finger disappear into the hole, his cock began to leak and he could feel the saliva building as he thought about what it would be like when his cock was in there, tight and warm and wrapping him completely up in that world of pleasure.

"So tight..." Stuart murmured as one finger became two and he felt for the place inside Vince that would make him see stars. Vince felt the gentle nudge of his prostate and began to sweat with want.

"Stuart, want you, in me." He panted, each pause coming as his friend brushed his gland. Stuart leaned down and kissed Vince's neck gently, replacing his two fingers with three, wanting to make sure that Vince was fully prepared. They had waited too long for this and he was not about to hurt his friend in his desperation to get off.

"Nearly there love." He said as he prepared himself with a condom and plenty of lube, then he was lining himself up, getting ready to go in. This was what he had wanted, he wished that they could be face to face and that he could see the love in Vince's eyes that he had always imagined would be there but he was too afraid to ask, too scared that this would be taken away from him now that he had come so close. Maybe if there was a next time they could do that then.

Vince felt the slight pain as Stuart entered him, but then it was replaced with the usual pleasure that made it all worthwhile. He was not going to last long, he felt the thrusts and the brushes against his prostate and gripped the sheet in his hands tightly, he was trying to fight it, wanting this to last forever, but it was too hard. He was too hard. Vince felt his balls tighten as he came and then felt the shuddering as Stuart came a few moments later. Both collapsed with exhaustion and then Stuart pulled out.

Vince felt empty, not only physically but emotionally. Not because of the loss of Stuart in him but because he had lost something of what he had fantasised about. Stuart kissed him gently and then pulled him to him, his own thoughts on where they were going with this. The shag had been amazing and awe-inspiring and ground breaking and wonderful, but it had only been a shag. What he really wanted was to make love, but he could not ask for that, not while they were playing a game. He would settle for great sex, not only that but great sex with his best friend and he would keep his real desires locked down in the pit of his soul, where they had lived for sixteen years and where they would stay forever.

"Your turn next time." He said with a gentle kiss on Vince's forehead. Kissing on the lips was too special and would break his heart right now if he tried.

"What do you want?" Stuart asked, but Vince was already asleep.

Oh well, he'd come up with something. For now all he wanted was to bathe in the shag that they had shared and hold Vince in his arms. This was something that he rarely got to do and he hoped that it would not be the last time. After an hour or so of watching his friend sleep Stuart fell into his own slumber, where dreams of making love to his friend played on his mind, because it was safe to dream even if he would never have the reality.


	6. The Hazards of Haagen Dazs

Stuart woke with a sigh, mornings were great. He couldn't remember a time that month when things had looked better, after four weeks of faltering friendship with Vince they were back on an even keel. Monday had been great and Tuesday night they were back down the Union and out drinking again. Wednesday they had been at the Rembrandt, Thursday at Poptastic and then last night they had been back on form at Babylon. It had been a brilliant Friday night, the two of them dancing and drinking as if they were sixteen again.

Stuart had come home alone, which was becoming a surprisingly frequent event for him. He found himself watching the new boys on the street and using Vince as a yardstick. People that once would have been possible shags were now relegated to the lower divisions on the fact that they were too fit or too tall, he was rapidly depleting his resources of Vince clones and still none of them were as tight or as sweet as the real thing.

So here he was, Saturday morning, laying in bed and alone. No one to kick out of bed as he had not had anyone stay over, because much as he hated it Vince had taken someone home and he hadn't. Usually Vince came over on a Saturday and they had brunch; Stuart had once joked as to how stereotypically gay that was, they didn't watch the football together, they had brunch. Still, at least they weren't out in the garden dealing with herbaceous borders and hardy perennials or something just as 'gay'. Of course, it was usually Vince that went home alone and Stuart that had a shag to kick out, so now he was feeling a little confused as to what they would do. With a sigh Stuart decided that it was not a decision that he could make alone and picked up his phone.

"Hello Vince's phone." Came a voice that Stuart did not recognise. There was a slight scuffle at the other end and Vince finally seemed to grapple the phone off of the stranger.

"Hello?" Vince asked, sounding breathless. Stuart smiled realising that it was not shagging that was making him out of breathe.

"Vince, darling. Who was that on the phone?" He said adding a camp tone to his voice, knowing that the other man was probably listening closely enough to hear him. He could imagine Vince smiling at the other end as he gave him the out.

 

"Shit." He said, then covered the phone. "It's my boyfriend." Stuart heard, through a hand that was obviously muffled by Vince's hand over the receiver. There was a loud curse and then a flurry of activity as the shag obviously decided to make himself scarce. After a few moments Stuart heard the door bang, knowing from experience that it would rebound rather than closing.

"Vincent." Stuart singsonged, keeping up the charade and drawing on his experience of Alexander to get the pitch and drama right.

"Fuck off." Vince laughed.

"Is that any way to speak to your lovely boyfriend?" Stuart joked, his heart truly wishing that the words could be true and his brain telling him that boyfriends were a dangerous thing.

"What do you want?" Vince said. "I could have had at least another shag this morning." Stuart could hear that it was unlikely, he knew Vince too well. He resisted the urge to tell Vince he would give him a shag if he came over and instead focused on why he was calling.

"Just wondered if you were coming over today." Stuart said. "I thought you could pick up some videos or something and we could make a day of it."

"Are we going to cuddle up on the sofa as well?" Vince joked, Stuart took a sharp breathe as he thought he may have been caught out, until Vince laughed at his own joke.

Stuart let out a sigh and continued.

"Actually I thought it would just make a change. We don't see each other much anymore. Not to just talk and stuff." Stuart kicked himself mentally for how pathetic he sounded, but really he just wanted to see Vince. It didn't necessarily have to be part of their games he just missed his friend.

"Sure." Vince said, giving in and melting when he heard the need in Stuart's tone. "I'll have a quick bath and then be over. Anything in particular you want me to get?"

"Ice cream." Stuart said, thinking of how he wanted to feed it to his friend, but also trying to make this sound like less of a seduction than his mind was fantasising it would be.

"Okay." Vince said.

"And Vince..." Stuart said, not wanting him to go just yet.

"Yees..." Vince said, drawing it out, knowing this was a request, perhaps the real reason that Stuart was calling.

"No bad Sci-Fi." Stuart said with a smile.

Vince laughed and then they hung up.

Stuart looked down at the crumpled bed sheets and his naked body and realised that he had a lot to do. Especially if he was going to be ready for Vince in an hour. Ready to socialise with Vince, his mind reminded, but his heart (and libido) had other ideas.

 

Vince had been surprised to get Stuart's call. If he was honest with himself, and often he brutally was, it had been a welcome distraction from the mediocre shag that he had brought home and the day of the Doctor that he had planned. It was rare that Stuart got needy, or that his friend craved companionship so when he did Vince loved to be there for him. Stuart was a people person, but unlike Vince who needed close people, Stuart preferred to have people adore him from afar. It was almost as if his parents had brought him up to not let people in and to not rely on people for anything. It was the dichotomy of Stuart Jones that he needed people but had no real people skills.

Vince took a while in the bathroom, wanting to wash off the man from the night before. It may have been a joke but in a way it had felt like he was cheating on Stuart by shagging someone else. At least if he washed the man from his skin then it would not tarnish their afternoon together. Looking in the mirror after finishing his shave Vince wondered what it was that he had that had finally made Stuart shag him, he couldn't see or feel a difference, although everything was different now. Maybe it was just that Stuart had changed, or just that he was sick of Vince's attentions and wanted to shag him so he would piss off. Vince shuddered as the thoughts crossed his mind. No, Stuart isn't like that, he was his friend. But he outed you at work, which was another thing Stuart wouldn't do, his mind supplied. Rinsing his face off with a wet face cloth he tried to scrub the images from his mind. He had stuff to do, there was no use thinking about what may never (and he hoped would never) happen.

Finishing the buttons on his shirt and grabbing his leather jacket and keys Vince left the flat, pulling the door carefully behind him. With a deep breathe he took the steps away from his flat and towards the jeep. There was a strange sense of foreboding about it all and suddenly he wondered if he would have been better staying in with the Doctor after all.

 

Vince idly walked the aisles of Blockbuster trying to find videos that both he and Stuart would watch. No hetero sex, full frontal nudity and perhaps a bit of Science Fiction, was a feat for any film - Vince was more of a TV trivia geek, but he was sure that there was something that he could rent. Looking through the budget price films, knowing that Stuart owned all of the newer ones on video and DVD, he saw a small British Film that took his fancy. He'd seen it with Dane, both of them sneaking into the cinema that was showing it and hoping that no one would see them, not that it was porn or anything, but why would two grown men be going to see some feel good film. It was a good story, heart-warming in the way that Vince liked but with that gritty undertone that all real British films have. Picking it up he decided on it and "Dirty Dancing." After all, when they had watched it the first time Stuart had commented on how he would like to grind like that with Patrick Swayze. Vince got hard just thinking about it. Throwing in "Armageddon" and "Chasing Amy" for last minute films and for the added Affleck value Vince took his purchases to the counter, stopping only to buy the ice cream that Stuart had asked for. Cookies and Cream and Strawberry Cheesecake.

Handing the spotty teen behind the counter his card and a 20 note he took the bag and headed to the Jeep. There was no where else to go now, except Stuart's.

Pulling away from the curb he decided that he would have a good time whether it was awkward with Stuart or not. After all, in two days time he would get his fantasy. Whatever it was that Stuart thought he wanted.

 

Stuart paused to check himself in the mirror, soft brushed cotton jumper, a pair of loose (and easy access) trousers, and bare feet. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken and his ringlets stood unstyled but still looking as if he'd just stepped out of the salon. Perfect. Now all he had to do was look as if he had not spent the last hour panicking about a visit with his best friend.

Laying down on the sofa he picked up the remote just in time to hear the keys turning in the door. Taking a deep breathe and readying himself he looked over his shoulder and smiled. Vince looked gorgeous, and flustered, trying to balance two bags and his keys. Stuart's first reaction was to jump up and give him a hand, but he knew that Vince hated to be crowded so instead he just watched his friend struggle.

"Hiya." Vince said as he manhandled his bags onto the counter.

"Did you get my ice cream?" Stuart asked, suddenly needing to have something to say. Vince sighed and rummaged through the bag that he had brought in and then went to the drawer to get a spoon. Taking that and the videos he had selected over to the lounge area he sat on the couch next to Stuart and rested.

Stuart took the video from the top of the stack over to the player without really looking at the plain white and blue box and slid it in. The credits began but his eyes were on Vince, who had settled on the sofa and was sound asleep, obviously worn out form a late night and his early call. So much for spending the day together.

 

Vince was feeling groggy, it had been a long night and the stress of seeing Stuart in his home environment had worn him out. He woke feeling a little disoriented and found himself lying on a comfortable pillow, his cheek was brushing against something soft and it took him a moment to realise that he was lying with his head in Stuart's lap. Not only that but Stuart was talking to him, or rather talking out loud to himself as he did not appear to know that Vince was awake.

"...so beautiful. God, I love you." The words were comforting, Stuart's hand brushed through Vince's spikes and through his hair, as if petting him. Vince heard Stuart mutterings, telling Vince how special he was and wondered if he ought to be eavesdropping, these were things that Stuart would never say to his face. Feeling a little unfair listening in to his friend's private thoughts Vince shifted and then sat up.

"Good Afternoon." Stuart said smiling. "Welcome back." Vince blushed a little, getting redder when he saw what was happening on the screen, it was "Beautiful Thing" the story of teen love that Vince had found so endearing. He and Dane had seen it together, each lost on their own childhood loves, now it seemed cheesy when he was sitting with the person of his teen dreams.

"Sorry about that." Vince said sheepishly, not really sure what to say, he had pulled away from Stuart but felt strong arms pulling him back. He ended up sitting close to Stuart and hugged close to him.

"Shhh...you looked like you needed it." Stuart said, placing a small kiss on Vince's forehead in a friendly way. Vince looked up and saw a strange look in Stuart's eyes, a look of love and hope. Before he knew it Stuart was kissing him, gentle kisses on his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and then finally their lips met. It was tender, soft, gradually building into more passionate kisses. It was then that Vince pulled away. This was time that they were meant to be spending as friends.

"Stuart...I..." Vince began. Instead he found a finger on his lips silencing him, Stuart understood and turned back to the video. Vince watched for a few moments, enjoying the boys interacting on the screen and remembering when he and Stuart had been that innocent. None of these games then. Stuart was playing with the soft ice cream that sat in the cardboard container, it had softened but was still not fully melted. The spoon did not quite glide through it, but there was a residue every time he lifted some out of the tub. His mind thought wicked thoughts of drizzling the cold, creamy substance over Vince's warm pink skin and then licking it off of him slowly and seductively. The thoughts gave him shivers, not from the coldness of the ice cream in his hands but from the thoughts of doing that to his best friend.

Vince saw Stuart's reaction to the ice cream and misread it as cold. Reaching out he took it from his friend and took a spoonful of the treat, wanting something else to focus on. Stuart stared as Vince took the spoon out and put it in his mouth, savouring the flavour and closing his eyes as the blissful taste touched his tongue. Stuart was not sure if it was the drop that hit Vince's chin or the tongue that popped out to catch it that caught him, but when he saw Vince's throat muscles working the cool snack down into his stomach he was lost.

Vince found himself being pounced on, Stuart had pinned him to the couch and the ice cream was in danger of falling on the floor. Stuart caught Vince's mouth with his own and again they were kissing, this time with more ferocity and desperation. Stuart did not wait for Vince's protest and had Vince's shirt half undone before even coming up for air. Looking at Vince he could see the fire in Vince's eyes and continued with the buttons, then reached for the ice cream.

Vince's eyes widened as he realised what Stuart was going to do, but he did not want to stop him, to do anything like this with Stuart was hot, to do something that was slightly kinky was even hotter.

Stuart drizzled the Haagen Dazs across Vince's chest, laughing slightly when his friend's face screwed up a little as the coolness hit him, but then Stuart's warm mouth descended and the two sensations were driving Vince mad. He could feel his cock pulsing against the constraining material of his jeans, wanting desperately to feel the warm cavernous mouth that was lapping at the treat on his chest wrapped around his cock. Stuart cleaned Vince's torso of the mess he had made, paying special attention to the now peaked nipples that he had so enjoyed sucking. They were the same dark shade as the cookie pieces in his ice-cream and it only added to the experience when his mind linked these two facts and came to the idea that Vince tasted like cookie dough. Vince was rock hard and panting by the time that Stuart had finished and feared that his friend would stop when he felt the mouth leave him.

"Don't stop." He begged, his breathe quickening and sounding as if he was nearly sobbing out the words.

"What do you want?" Stuart asked, his own breathing matching Vince's as his arousal soared.

"Suck me." Vince said, in a manner more suited to a porn film than a romantic situation. It was commanding and almost dominant and made Stuart harder than hehad felt in a long time. Reaching his hands down he undid the snap of Vince's jeans and pulled them down with his pants as well, exposing the light dusting of hair and the amazing cock that stood proud waiting for his attention.

Stuart licked at the slit, marvelling at the saltiness and feeling the contrast between it and the taste of the sweet dessert that he had just eaten. It was a heady sensation, a mixture of salty and sweet with an added edge that was all Vince. Stuart could not hold back anymore and took the whole thing in his mouth, relishing the experience and wanting to take in as much of Vince as he could.

Stuart knew that he was not the best at giving head, preferring to be a receiver than a giver, but he used all of the tricks he had learnt to try and satisfy Vince. Judging by his shortness of breathe and the amount of come already leaking from Vince he was doing okay. Taking it an inch at a time Stuart gradually relaxed the muscles in his throat until he took the whole thing inside his mouth, deepthroating Vince and practising a skill he had only used a few times before. The sensation was amazing for Vince, who felt his whole self buried in Stuart and to see his friend laying there between his legs was enough to make him come. Stuart worked him until he was completely flaccid and he lay like a melted puddle, just as the forgotten ice cream that lay next to him on the floor now was. Stuart finished himself off in a few short strokes and wiped his hands on his trousers before crawling up Vince's body, pausing only to pull up his boxers again so that they both lay there in shirts and bottoms, only their trousers gone.

"What the hell was that?" Vince asked when he finally found his voice, even if it was still a little shallow. Stuart smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his friend's cheek, laying next to him and hugging close.

"I told you I had a craving for ice cream, it wasn't until you got here that I realised that I was having cravings for you too." Stuart said.

"Stuart..." Vince began, they were rapidly breaking the rules that he had set, but laying in the afterglow he was coming dangerously close to saying to hell with the rules and rolling his friend over and fucking him; just as soon as he got the energy to move.

"I love you too Vince." Stuart said with a gentle laugh then getting up to change the video over. Vince was so worn he had not even heard the end or watched the credits roll. His mind heard the words and he was confused, not sure if he should believe them or not. He swore that he would ask, but the tiredness of the day overtook him again and he fell into a peaceful sleep. When he woke all memories of the words had left his mind and Stuart and he watched another video before Vince went home. Both of them lost in the turmoil of where this little game was going and neither sure that they had an answer.


	7. You Can't Tie a Good Man Down

Stuart was going to kill him. Burton was a cold hearted Bastard, it was the only explanation for the late meeting he had that night. Tonight. It was Monday, the only day in the week that really counted for anything and he was going to have to cancel. He wasn't really quite sure how to do that. The rules didn't cover contingency plans and Vince was keeping pretty low key about what it was that they were doing anyway. It was almost as if they were too afraid to talk about it, that if they mentioned it aloud it would cease to exist, or that the words would break some code that they were supposed to have between them. He'd heard of a love that dare not speak its name, but this was ridiculous.

"Sandra, Where is a good place to get flowers around here?" Stuart asked his secretary as he peered out of his door, she sprayed the coffee that she had been drinking all over her desk.

"You Bastard. You waited until I was drinking to say that didn't you?" She asked, not taking him seriously at all. Stuart sighed heavily and she looked at him. "My God you're serious." She said. "Well, whatever it is that you did it must be bad to warrant this."

"Just give me the fucking number." He swore impatiently, Sandra looked through her rolodex and picked out the relevant card and handed it to him. He went into his office ignoring her concerned looks. Sitting down he picked up the phone and tried to decide what to say.

"Yeah, I'd like to order a dozen yellow roses. A Message? Just "Sorry I can't be there tonight. I'll make it up to you next week. S." He said, then gave his credit card details and smiled. He'd send them to Hazel's just in case Vince was out at work, but he hoped that he was there to get them. If not it might raise questions with Vince's mother that he was not ready to answer and he was pretty sure that Vince wasn't either. He just hoped the flowers worked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince had taken the week's groceries over to Hazel's and was on his way in when he saw the large bouquet of flowers. Roses, to be specific. Yellow ones. Who was buying Hazel roses? His first thought would be someone she had done a favour for, but lately that would only be Alex and he didn't have the money for flowers, not since deciding that he was too good to get a job, at least in any job that expected work.

"Hiya Love." His Mum said cheerily as she saw him eye first her and then the flowers. "Don't look at me, they've got your name on."

Vince eyed them warily and then reached for the card. He was dubious that they were really for him, his boyfriend Alan had bought him flowers once but that had been as a joke, there was nothing since then. No one had ever thought to do it he guessed. Seeing his name he opened the card with faltering fingers, aware that his mother was watching him as he did so. A sharp in take of breathe came when he saw the message.

"Sorry I can't be there tonight. I'll make it up to you next week. S xxx."

Hazel looked puzzled and Vince knew that he had to put on a smile.

"Stuart. The twat. I was joking with him how we never send flowers - gay men - and yet we're meant to be great at arranging them and shit." He lied, Hazel probably knew it was a lie, but he hoped that she could see how he really felt too. This had rocked him to the core and he was trying desperately to try and work out why Stuart had done this. Was he getting bored, or did he want everyone to know? Maybe this was really all some big joke to him.

Vince was getting angry and decided he needed to get out of there before he gave something away to Hazel.

"I got you the stuff you wanted. Coffee was on offer again, so I got two jars. God knows how you drink so much." He said with a false smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks love." She said.

"Best be going. Things to see, people to do." He said, the joke a feeble attempt to sound his usual self.

"Don't let him get to you." She said as he opened the door. "Whatever it is, don't let him see it hurts." So she didn't know, if she did she would have said, but still he was sure she would be on the look out now. Checking and rechecking in that way that mother's did.

Vince had not been angrier with his friend since the Rosalie affair and he was sure that this was worse than that, it had at least had the potential to be. Despite his initial fears it was clear that they needed to talk about it. He certainly had a few things to say to Stuart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince let himself into the flat, the key that was just for emergencies was coming in more and more useful as they continued with their little games. It was getting out of hand, had been since he had started it all but it was like watching after a disaster, you just couldn't help but linger at it even though you knew it was the last thing that you needed.

He didn't have a lot of preparation, he had been planning a long night of passion and play but now he was too angry to do it. Instead he was going to make sure that Stuart knew exactly how he felt.

Vince sat down and picked up the remote, deciding that he could at least catch up on his soaps while he was waiting, he was beginning to wonder if his life was turning into one, but then again there was not a channel in the world that would use story lines quite this complex.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart walked in late that night to find Vince asleep on his couch. He knew that it had been a bad idea to send flowers, he wanted to try and appeal to the romantic in Vince but he should have known that they might not get to him. He was about to cover him with the throw when Vince sat up and looked directly at him. Stuart worried at the look in Vince's eyes, there was none of the usual compassion and the love that shone was dulled.

"I'm sorry..." Stuart began. " I had to work late. I sent ..."

"I know what you sent. Are you mad?" Vince said his voice raised in anger. "Do you want Hazel to know what's going on? Or Alexander?"

Stuart thought about the answer for a few minutes but did know what Vince expected him to say. He had assumed that he would have at least told Alex, the camp queen was the only person that Vince confided in more than his mother, the one friend that he valued nearly as much as Stuart.

"I wouldn't care if they knew." Stuart said simply, the true meaning of his words clear in his voice. Vince scowled a little more and spoke up again.

"Maybe I care." He said. "Maybe I don't want people to know that I'm fucking you." There was hate and contempt in the voice to the extent that Stuart had never seen before. "And why send flowers? You think we're in a relationship? We're not. Stuart Alan Jones does not do boyfriends...not unless they are somebody else's." Vince said, finishing off with the old joke in a bitter tone.

"I could." Stuart said quietly, he had never seen Vince this angry before, the redness was showing in his cheeks and he was literally seething.

"It's sex. It's only ever sex with you." Vince continued ignoring Stuart's words. "You aren't capable of anymore. I ought to know, I've watched you for sixteen years shag everyone else but me. I'm not naive enough to think that you could settle with the man that it took you sixteen years to get it up for."

"I didn't think I could." Stuart attempted again, growing more worried that this was over; not just the great sex but the friendship as well.

"Well, I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted. You got it up for Dane but you couldn't get it up for me?" Vince said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Stuart said, facing anger with anger. "I can't give you more than sex if you won't let me and I know damn well that sex isn't enough anymore. It's not just sex and we both know it."

Stuart could not bring himself to say the 'L' word. It was too early and he knew that with Vince this irate even this was coming close to the edge. Vince looked at him as if he were mad and then let out a heavy sigh. He was stumped, they were at a cross-roads that seemed to have all the exits blocked off. A decision had to be made but there was nowhere to turn. Vince sat on the sofa he had slept on and held his head in his hands. He was just thinking really, but the tears fell anyway. He didn't know what they were doing anymore. He had come here with such high hopes and a clear plan but now he was not sure what to do.

"I am sorry." Stuart said. "About everything."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's too late to be sorry." Vince said with a sigh.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Stuart asked, he was not about to throw what amounted to his entire life away for a shag - a shag that should never really have happened in the first place.

"I mean maybe you need someone to teach you a lesson. We need proper rules with this thing, it's not just fantasies anymore, not when there are feelings involved." Vince said. "You screwed up though and that is something that we ought to deal with first."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Stuart was joking but he did not like the wicked gleam in Vince's eyes. Vince stood and advanced on him a predatory glint in his eye. Stuart backed away just as he was supposed to and headed for the bedroom. He only noticed where they were going when they got to the threshold. "You are, aren't you?" Stuart asked incredulously. Vince smiled a toothy grin and put his hand to Stuart's chest giving him a gentle push and forcing him into the bedroom.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart stopped reversing when the backs of his knees hit the mattress, Vince had turned him into the hunted prey and he was feeling a little uncertain of what was going to happen. He'd watched a lot of porn flicks with a light bondage theme, had seen a few kinky things in some of the racier bars he had been in and had gone as far as taking home a few bottom boys to try it out but he'd never been the submissive before. For all the rumours that there were about him as a champion shagger in Canal street the reality was that he was pretty vanilla, after all threesomes and regular sex were so abundant that he never really had to turn to anything stranger. Now that there was someone he could trust doing it the thought of being completely at someone else's mercy, in a controlled and loving environment, was a big turn on.

Vince had not really prepared for a full session, his training and knowledge though limited to a few hours spent with men who liked to play told him that he ought to set some rules. This was a problem for them though, after all they had gotten into this mess in the first place because he hadn't set clear enough rules. Now they were getting deeper into this confusing and twisted game because neither of them was ready to go further but neither was willing to give up the amazing sex that they had discovered. Instead of spanking or punishment Vince had a wicked thought of how else he could teach Stuart a lesson. Going over to the small ottoman that Stuart kept at the foot of his bed he took out the silk scarves that he knew his friend kept there; a gift from someone that had a fantasy about Stuart that the champion shagger had never let be lived out. Now Vince was going to make the fantasy come true, for him and Stuart at least.

"Vince?" Stuart asked uncertainly as he lent up on his elbows, half sitting up on the bed. Vince smiled at him predatorily and stalked towards him, taking the scarves with him as he went. They were simple black ties, similar to the gorgeous black silk robe that he had once seen Stuart wearing. Stuart was a sensualist after all and this was a prefect way of pushing that to the limits.

"It's okay." Vince said. "But you are mine tonight. I don't want you thinking of anyone else." Vince purred suggestively. Reaching for Stuart's hand he reached down and pulled them out from under him, pushing his friend flat on the bed and straddling him so that he was over him completely. Leaning down to kiss and nuzzle Stuart's neck Vince used the distraction to unbutton Stuart's shirt and rid his friend of it, leaving only a bare expanse of now flushed skin. Vince continued to nuzzle his friend as he reached up and took Stuart's left hand. It took only a moment to secure it to the bedpost, not in a tight knot, with a short sharp tug Stuart would be able to free himself, but it was symbolic. Tonight Vince was in charge and if Stuart wanted to get any he would have to relinquish control.

"Vince?" Stuart breathed, half in doubt and half arousal. Vince gave him a quick reassuring kiss on the mouth and then reached up to tie his other hand.

"It's okay." Vince said. "Say the word and this stops now." Stuart felt his cock hardening as Vince brushed the silk tie across his exposed wrist and secured it. He knew that they were pretty slack and that Vince was never a boy scout so chances were the knots were not too strong. If he wanted he could snap the ties or pull out quickly and easily and he did not want to lose this chance just because it was a little kinky.

"No." Stuart said. "I trust you." Vince smiled as he felt a warmth spread inside him, it was perhaps the closest that he had ever heard to a declaration of pure love and it meant more to him than any one other compliment Stuart could pay. Taking a third scarf he slowly trailed it across Stuart's chest, taking time to run it across the already aroused nipples. Stuart shuddered at the sensation causing a small pull on his wrist restraints. He groaned at not being able to rub his hard cock and wanting Vince to touch it for him.

Vince reached his face and ran the tie around his neck before covering Stuart's eyes and tying a soft knot at the back of his head. It was not tight enough to ruin the precious curls but it would stay in place. All Stuart could see was the black darkness from behind his blindfold, he wanted to see Vince, to watch as his friend made love to him for what could turn out to be the last time, but he was too scared that Vince would stop this now if he asked to see him. With the first touch he realised what was happening too, the deprivation of one sense was enhancing the others and when he felt Vince's warm mouth on his nipple and the soft blowing across the wetted nub he was lost in the sensation. Somehow when something was that erotic it didn't matter that he couldn't see what it was, all he cared about was that it didn't stop.

Vince stared down at the bound and blindfolded body at his disposal and felt a surge of power, it was awe inspiring just how much Stuart trusted him. He would make it good. Trailing his fingertips over the exposed flesh of Stuart's torso he reached the already aroused nubs and worked them into small points eliciting a moan from Stuart. He was lost in the sensation, the lack of sight making sure that he enjoyed just the experience that he was going through. Vince took his hands away only for a moment before he was again making his way down Stuart's body. While hands fumbled with zips and buttons, Vince's mouth was busy kissing down his stomach and enjoying the way that Stuart's muscles contracted as he breathed in and out. Vince lapped at the navel, allowing his tongue to slide into the dip as if he were fucking it with his tongue before continuing down to the now exposed pubic hair.

Stuart was in heaven, enjoying the feel of the soft lips on him, kissing and licking a path to his now throbbing cock. He wanted to ask Vince to suck him, wanted to feel that talented mouth engulfing his member but also he wanted to see what else Vince had in mind, what it was that the sneaky bastard was planning so he kept quiet.

There was a whimper when Vince pulled away, it grew when the springs of the mattress moved when Vince stood, he reached Stuart's ankles and pulled off one sock and then the other before grabbing the bottoms of Stuart's trousers and pulling them off in two short tugs. More carefully and being watchful to manoeuvre them over his cock Vince also removed Stuart's pants leaving him fully naked and laid out as if a sacrificial offering staked for Vince's pleasure. Shedding his own clothes Vince moved over Stuart, crawling back up his body and allowing brief touches of skin until he was directly over him.

"What to do." Vince pondered, his mouth lusciously close to Stuart's ear as he whispered seductively. "Part of me wants to fuck you and part of me wants to fuck you...not that you deserve either." This was met with a groan as Vince's erection brushed Stuart's and Stuart arched into him.

"Please..." Stuart begged, his voice showing just how hot and horny he was; the need apparent in his breathless tone. Vince let out a throaty laugh, enjoying himself a little too much. He leaned over and nipped the earlobe he had been talking into and then scooted back down the bed until he was sitting between Stuart's legs.

"Spread them for me." Vince said, his voice low and sexy as he gently rubbed Stuart's thighs, desperate for the contact Stuart did as asked and spread his legs a little wider allowing Vince better access to his cock. Vince wanted to shag him but also wanted to savour the taste of Stuart's cock, leaning down he began to lick Stuart's length tasting the precum that leaked from the slit and wanting to remember the salty essence that was 100% Stuart.

Stuart was writhing in ecstasy, he fought hard to stay still but it was so hard when Vince was using excruciatingly slow licks to taste him and was driving him crazy with whatever it was that he was doing to his cock. Just as he was beginning to drown in the sensation the tongue moved back and over his perineum, hoping he was right about what was coming next Stuart battled against his bonds for a moment and then manoeuvred his legs up so that Vince could gain full access. The slight discomfort of the odd position was all but forgotten when he felt the first penetrations of Vince's talented tongue. He was sure that he could come just from this.

Vince had been a little scared at first to try rimming with his best friend, it was something that he had only done a few times before to people that he fully trusted, usually a boyfriend or a long term shag but with Stuart he wanted to try everything. When he saw the darker ring that surrounded the puckering he knew that he had to have a taste, had to see what it felt like to have Stuart Jones at his complete mercy and if it was as good for Stuart as the few times someone had done this for him then he knew it would be amazing. Judging by Stuart's moans it was having the desired effect.

"Vince...I want you in me..." Stuart panted, marvelling himself that he was still capable of making coherent sentences. Vince moved away and for a fearful moment Stuart thought that he had gone too far, then he felt the cool gel slicked finger at his opening and knew that he was going to feel it; to get what he wanted. With no way of seeing what Vince was doing all he could do was wait out the slight discomfort of the beginning knowing how good it would be and anticipate what he would get after the stretching was done.

Vince worked in two fingers and then added a third, the rimming had already gone a little way to relaxing his friend and now he could feel the muscles loosening as they got used to the invasion. After he worked enough lubricant in Vince rolled on a condom and lubed himself up; in his own fantasy there was no need for a rubber because Stuart was his and his alone, but it was too dangerous to live out while there was still a risk; so he moved his gloved erection to the opening and pushed in, pausing a moment for Stuart to get used to him being there and then slowly working his way in until he was buried to the hilt.

Stuart felt the fullness in him, the tip of Vince's cock pressing in him and feeling the gentle tickle of pubic hair on his arse. It took a few moments to get used to and then he was lost in the feeling as Vince began to move in and out of him and he hit Stuart's prostate.

Both were worn out both emotionally and physically from their earlier encounter and were so turned on that they would not last long. Stuart moaned and Vince took pity on him, reaching down with a free hand to stroke him to completion. A few moments later, with both the sensation of Vince's hand and his cock working his body in unison Stuart came. Vince took a few more moments but then was coming too, both of them shot long stringy loads of come and then fell exhausted back to the mattress.

Vince pulled out carefully, not wanting to spill any of the seed and then tied off the condom and disposed of it in the bin by Stuart's bed, then he leaned over and undid the restraints. He could see tears staining Stuart's cheeks and it hit him that maybe he had gone too far but as soon as he removed the third scarf he found himself pulled towards a sobbing Stuart who was clinging to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "I love you so much." Stuart said, choking the tears, Vince comforted him as best he could and remembered how vulnerable one felt when tied up.

"Shhh...It's okay...It's over now." He said.

"No..." Stuart said, fear gripping him, and Vince realised the double meaning of his words.

"Stuart, It's okay. Let's get some rest for tonight. I didn't mean this is over, I thought that tonight was..." Stuart pulled back slightly and looked at him, Vince could see the love and fear that shone in those eyes.

"It was fucking amazing is what it was." Stuart said, not bothering to hide the tears. "I want it every night for the rest of my life and I'm sorry if this is just sex to you but it is so much more to me."

Vince felt his heart swell as he began to see that Stuart really did mean it.

"And I don't care who knows or what happens, because I want you and I know that you think that I'll go off with someone else, someone better; but you can't see that there is no one better." Stuart said. "Which is my fault really..."

"Stuart..."

"and I'm sorry..."

"Stuart..." Vince interrupted repeating himself when he was ignored the first time, this got his friend's attention. "I want it too, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"This is what you've wanted for sixteen years." Stuart said as if Vince was out of his mind. Part of Vince was asking him if he was.

"I know, but there is part of me that doesn't trust you; that doesn't believe this can be real." Vince said.

"Don't I live up to the fantasy?" Stuart asked, pouting slightly. He wanted to be with Vince and now just as that was becoming plainly obvious it was being taken away from him.

"It's not that, I just need time." Vince said, trying to pull away. Stuart would not let go of him, instead he tightened his grip.

"Okay, but you'll stay. Please." Stuart said, knowing that he needed just one more night to remember the feeling of Vince in his arms. Vince nodded defeatedly and allowed himself to be held. He still felt as lost as he had when he first entered the flat but the anger had been replaced by hope and there was a little fear too, but mainly hope that maybe, just maybe Stuart could love him as much as he loved Stuart.


	8. Final Fantasy

Stuart sighed. Vince had said that he wanted time so that is what he had given him. A week, seven days with no contact or visitation. He felt as if someone had died. In all that time he had not had a shag once, had not wanted to risk the chance that Vince would go back on the chance that he had offered because Stuart had cheated on him, or rather the memory of him seeing as that was all that he had.

Nights were lonely filled of visions of their few sessions together, the ice cream; the leather; the restraints and the mind blowing sex of each and every experience. He had gone over and relived each one a dozen times, masturbating more than he thought he had ever done since he was a fifteen year old slut with overwrought hormones. There was something missing though, the thing that had been there for that one failed attempt before, the wank with Barry Sheene when they were still too young to know where they would end up. For all the amazing sex they had experienced there had been no love, not until that last time and then not until the end. Was that what was missing?

Stuart had it in his mind that he would have to ask Vince, but then again he was not much of a talker, Hazel always said that he was not one to do things by halves. Maybe what he needed was action. With a smile he thought about it, he would not make the mistake of sending flowersagain, but there were other things that he could do. Maybe wooing Vince was the way to help him get over his fears and get him into Stuart's bedpermanently.

There was only one way to find out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Tuesday, the first that he had woken alone in a while and he was running late. On his rush to get out to work he almost missed the purple package that sat on the kitchen counter. It was deftly wrapped with a plain card attached to the paper. With a smile he took it and opened the parcel, not surprised to find lube and condoms in it. The card held the words Vince remembered with a smile.

"One more time, for old times sake..."

The line from Casablanca, a film that Stuart had first seen one rainy afternoon in front of the old fuzzy TV with Vince and Hazel who each knew the parts by heart.

Vince knew the meaning of the gift, after last Monday he had been expecting Stuart to make a move, but this was just the beginning. He could tell that Stuart knew that the ball was in his court and that if he wanted Vince to stay with him he would have to do his best to make it a memorable shag - in fact it would have to be more than a shag.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday when the next package came. Over a week since he had seen his best friend and just as long since they had had sex. Vince wasn't angry or upset, he knew that Stuart was planning something and when he came home from a particularly long day at work to find another clue. This time instead of a purple packet it was a dark blue box and a tall gift bag. A box of Vince's favourite belgian chocolates and a bottle of Moet that must have set Stuart back a pretty penny. The note read:

"Keep these and this weekend I'll show you a few novel uses for them."

Again the note was not signed but it didn't have to be, he knew Stuart too well to think that this was a joke. He had given Stuart an ultimatum, a challenge for him to change his mind about him and his friend was doing just that. All he had to do was wait for the weekend and live with the temptation of the chocolates. He hoped he could live with the temptation as he had done with Stuart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday was always a hectic day at the Supermarket, people coming in before a busy weekend with the kids or spent down the pub watching the footie on an oversized screen . It was only aggravated Vince was stuck as acting manager while someone or other was off at a meeting about maximising staff potential. He wondered if they shouldn't just give all the staff a pay rise instead of running these needless courses but he was just middle management, who listened to him?

He expected another gift when he got home, Stuarthad insinuated something big for the weekend and he was anticipating something amazing. He had told Stuart that he needed time but right now he would throw it all in for a good hard fuck, it had been nearly two weeks since he had gotten any and if he was truthful even wanking didn't feel right. Blue balls was not fun but he would not shag someone else, especially when rumour had it that Stuart Jones had forsaken sex. If Stuart the wonderslut could give it up he could wait a few more hours.

Of course expectation often leads to disappointment and there was no parcel or package when he got home, not even a note to say that it was all off. Instead he found a bag that was already packed and a card from one of Manchester's classier hotels.

Picking up the phone he dialled through to the number Stuart had left him and waited for the connection.

"Hello Regency Carlton how can I help you?" Vince felt the urge to laugh as he wondered if that was her real accent or if she had paid for elocution lessons for it; it certainly sounded very false.

"Erm...yeah...I was wondering if you had a Mr. Jones staying with you." He said. "Or reservations under Tyler."

"There is a Mr. and Mrs. Jones booked in to the Honeymoon suite." She said. "Would you like me to transfer you?"

"Sure." He said, slightly uncertain if he had it right. The phone rang about ten times before it disconnected. Obviously they weren't answering the phone. Vince wondered if he ought to go anyway, knowing his luck it would be a practical joke but he couldn't pass up the opportunity, even if he did end up looking like a complete twat.

Deciding to go and see he picked up his bag and left, trusting that if it were for real Stuart would know what he needed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince stood outside the grand building and questioned whatever it was that had motivated him to come here. Stuart wasn't inside, it was all a big joke and sad twat that he was he had fallen for it. If he were truthful then the whole thing of the two of them shagging had just reiterated to him how much of a sad bastard he was. What would Stuart Alan Jones, King of Canal Street, overlord of the nether regions, see in him, Vincent Tyler, twat of the century.

"Hey gorgeous, I didn't think you were coming." Came a husky voice as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. It reminded him of that first night in Babylon, when all of this had started. Stuart nuzzled his neck and then turned him so that they were face to face. Stuart wore a dark navy suit, so dark it was nearly black. It had a silvery sheen to it that glistened in the orange haze of dusk. Vince wondered if the suit had been made especially to highlight the shine of his curls and the glint in his eyes or if it was just that Stuart had chosen it well.

Stuart leaned down for a kiss and pulled Vince close as they exchanged greetings. Vince felt the warm velvet of the now familiar tongue as it glided into his mouth and brushed against his own. They kissed deeply for a moment, their tongues caught in some erotic dance that sent naughty thoughts to his head and hardened his cock. He was just beginning to think where else he would like that tongue to be when Stuart pulled away.

"We need to go in." Stuart said. Vince nodded apprehensively, not sure what he wanted to say. Stuart picked up the bag that Vince had dropped and it was only then that he noticed his friend had no luggage. It sent a shiver down his spine when he wondered if that meant he had a weekend of naked Stuart to look forward to. Stepping over the threshold and into the lobby he decided that there was only one way to find out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince expected them to have to check in but instead Stuart led him straight to the lift, the bell boy took the bag from his hand and when Stuart showed him his key card he nodded and pushed the button for the tenth floor. Vince was shocked when Stuart reached for him and pinned him to the wall in the lift. He placed a gentle kiss on Vince's lips and laid his arms on Vince's hips in a very personal gesture. He didn't try any moves merely left his hands there as if it was a treat just to be able to touch him, to Stuart it was the contact that mattered he had had very little human contact in the last two weeks and even less that was affectionate. He was beginning to see just how much he needed Vince in his life.

"Mmmm..." Stuart hummed against Vince's neck as he buried his face there, Vince was surprised that Stuart wasn't half fucking him in the lift, but then he heard the ding and the doors swept open. Stuart pulled away with a sigh and held out his hand. Vince took it with a smile and reached for his bag, Stuart had it already and the bell boy was grinning at the ten pound note in his hand. Vince smiled at the generosity of his friend.

They were in a well decorated hallway, a high backed antique chair sat in the hall with a small table next to it and Vince supposed it was for those waiting for the lift. He smiled as he remembered the scene in Pretty Woman where there had been a sofa in the lift and thanked the hotel manager for not having seen it too.

"So..." Vince said, trying to break the silence that was frankly unnerving him.

"So, we're here to see if we can make all of your dreams come true." Stuart said. "I've got everything ready, but if I miss anything then let me know and we'll do it again next weekend." Vince smiled, this was new. Stuart Jones never planned sex, it was something that was always there, it followed him. He could get it just about anywhere from just about anyone so he never needed to plan ahead.

"Stuart, you don't have to..."

"No, but I want to." He replied emphatically. "Now close your eyes. I want the rest to be a surprise."

Vince did as he was told, still half expecting this to be a joke and he felt a silk scarf cover his eyes. He wondered where it had come from and if it was one of the ones that he had used with Stuart at their last encounter. With a shiver he felt hands on his shoulders applying light pressure and moving him forward. He wasn't sure how far he had walked or where he was now when they stopped a few minutes later. He assumed this was what it was like to trust someone completely, maybe it was something to do with love, that even if they would kill you there was still complete trust.

"Open your eyes." Stuart said as he pulled off the blindfold. Vince watched through slightly blurry eyes as his vision returned slowly. At first he could only make out shapes and colours but then he saw it. In the centre of the room stood a king-size four poster bed, it looked like it was an antique and the soft muslin curtains softened the dark wood panels well. It was perfect, the exact setting for a dream to come true. There were long candlesticks too, that had tapered white candles in them. A wine bucket stood on a tray at the end of the bed and in it was a pile of ice and the bottle of Champagne, Vince wondered if it was the one that Stuart had sent him.

"Well?" Stuart asked, Vince turned and saw something in Stuart's eyes that he was not used to seeing; hope, expectation and a hint of trepidation that was odd in his usually confident friend. He didn't know what to say, so instead he let his actions speak for themselves, making his way over to Stuart he pulled him in for a long kiss and gradually moved him toward the bed.

"I'm going to have you tonight Stuart; make love to you like I've always wanted." Vince said in between kisses. Stuart shut his eyes as a wave of emotion passed over him and when he reopened them tears of love shone where once fear had lived.

"I want you Vince, now, tomorrow and every day after that." He said, to Vince it was more of a declaration that he had ever expected and it was almost ironic that they had the Honeymoon suite, but Stuart never left anything to chance so he must have known that tonight would be the night. Not so much the wedding night but one so similar to it, when they made a commitment to each other.

Stuart pulled Vince's shirt out of his trousers and began to undo his buttons, as each one came undone he placed a small kiss on the skin before moving down, by the time all of the buttons were opened Vince was half hard and enjoying the moment more than any other he could remember. Stuart was on his knees in front of his friend who was perched on the edge of the antique bed. Vince reached down to stroke Stuart's hair and then pulled him up so that he stood for him.

"Take off your clothes for me Stuart." Vince said in his sultry tones. "I want to see all of you."

The words were a little corny but they bordered on romantic and it was something new to Stuart, usually talk before sex was about what they were going to do or who they had done recently, not starry-eyed declarations of love. It made him warm inside in the same way that Vince's dirty talk had made him hard. He decided that if Vince was asking him to get naked that his friend deserved a show so slowly he began to unbutton his shirt. He paused about a third of the way down and worked his nipples through the fabric until they were in erect points, then he began to continue down. When he reached the bottom he slid the shirt from his shoulders, sliding it back up again before taking it off completely, then he turned and began to unbutton his slacks. He looked back over his shoulder with his back to Vince and wiggled his arse a little causing the transfixed Vince to giggle a little then he began to work the trousers down his solid legs. He shucked his shoes and then slid them off completely, leaving him only in his boxers. Turning back to Vince he prowled towards him stopping only to reach for the champagne, he had seen on films the way that they drank the expensive wine off of each other's bodies and he was sure that it was something that Vince had dreamed of doing, if not with him then with someone else. Stuart wanted to make as many of Vince's sordid fantasies come true in one night so that they could share their most magical experience together.

"Oh no you don't Stuart. That stuff is about 100 a bottle, I'm not letting you spill it all over me." Vince said, Stuart pouted slightly but put the bottle on the bedside and leaned over pinning Vince to the mattress. Vince pushed him up gently and then rolled the two so that he was on top and reached for the bottle. "Of course there is nothing stopping me wasting it on you." This was followed by a smirk as he popped the cork, pointing it towards the ceiling, there was no real need as he knew how to open Champagne properly.

"I'm a little worried that you know how to do that." Stuart said, Vince threw the cork aside and took a sip of the fizzy juice.

"Well, men and women are the same so I'm told" He said with a smile. "Although I bet that I can make you sigh better than this did."

"I hope that you make me do a lot more than sigh." Stuart said but stopped as he felt the cold liquid hit his chest and trickle down his stomach and over his well toned abs.

Vince leaned down and proceeded to clean up the mess that he had made, pausing to pay particular attention to the raised nipples. Once it was all gone and Stuart was covered only with the slight residue of Vince's kisses Vince crawled back up his friend and placed a kiss on his lips. Stuart who had been lost in the ecstasy of the moment groaned as their erections rubbed together, hindered by the barriers of cloth that separated them.

"I want you." Stuart panted as he became overcome with the passion of the moment, he had Vincent Tyler in his bed and he was going to get fucked...no...made love to by him. He had never made love before, not really. "Want to know what it's like to make love."

"You mean..." Vince looked at him in awe, he had not expected this and wondered if it accounted for the fear in Stuart's eyes now as he loomed over him. Stuart Jones was in this way just like a blushing virgin on his wedding night, and that was one thing that he had always assumed Stuart would never be. With one final kiss Vince decided that it was just cruel to stretch this moment out any longer and began removing the rest of his clothes. He did the same to Stuart and then they were both naked.

There were a few short moments where Vince wondered if he was doing the right thing, when all of the doubts of sixteen years ran through his mind, but they had been through too much in the preceding weeks for them to be able to survive anything else but a true commitment. Stuart too was having his doubts, what if he was not good enough, or if he fucked it up, but when he felt the soft hand on his stomach tracing gentle patterns the concerns began to fall away, none of them seemed so important with Vince here by his side. He wondered how he had not fallen for Vince on that first day, or on any other day in the last sixteen years, they had wasted somuch time but he could not fix that now all he could do was make sure that he loved Vince on every day after this one, for the next sixteen years and beyond.

"On your tummy luv." Vince said gently, Stuart rolled half way over before he stopped, they had been here before; he wanted to tell Vince what he wanted.

"No, I...I want to see you." Stuart said, rolling onto his back instead. "Isn't that how you do it when you make love."

Vince smiled and nodded, reaching over to the bedside table for condoms and lube. In a perfect world he wouldn't need the rubber but this was not a perfect one. Stuart stopped him and threw the condom aside.

"I'm clean, you're clean and seeing as there is never going to be anyone else in there..." Stuart said, Vince shook his head slowly and took another square packet from the side. Stuart nodded reluctantly and knew that once Vince knew he was serious he would come around. Instead of putting them straight on and fucking him which is what Stuart would do with a shag Vince began to caress him everywhere. Taking the opportunity to learn about his lover's body, where he liked to be touched and what made him hot. Slowly heworked his way down Stuart's body until he got to his cock.

"Lift up." Vince said softly, Stuart pulled his legs up and Vince stroked a finger down his perineum towards the puckered opening. He popped the cap on the lubricant and put a little on his fingers, preparing the way with his fingers before he went in. The tight ring of muscle felt snug around the two fingers he had inside but as Stuart got used to him he relaxed and the muscles were less tense. Slicking up a third finger Vince put in three this time and fucked them in and out, this time finding the nub inside and bringing groans from Stuart as he brushed against his prostate.

Stuart was in heaven, he kept his eyes firmly on Vince and saw the love in the eyes as he was finger fucked by his best friend. Vince pulled his fingers out to prepare himself as Stuart lay on the bed apparently lost in the passion of the moment, his friend's cock was hard and dripping precum and he knew that he was not much better, slipping on the condom he positioned himself at the opening and then reached up to take Stuart's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and then placed a kiss on the palm.

"I'm starting now." He said as he began to push, not sure why he had spoken the words but wanting to say them anyway. Once he was fully in he leaned down and kissed Stuart, whose legs were tight to him, his head propped on pillows. Vince reached his hand down and stroked Stuart, his other hand on Stuart's hip to guide him in his strokes on and out.

They were moving now, Stuart wanting to push himself onto the cock in him so that he could have more exposure to it and Vince moving in and out and timing his stroking of Stuart's cock with his movement. An entire conversation was carried between them as they made love although neither spoke a word. Messages of love and lust shared in looks and touches. As Stuart neared climax he panted out the words that Vince had longed to hear so much before he had heard them just a few weeks before.

"I love you Vince." Stuart said, then came as he felt the large cock in him touch his prostate. Vince kept moving, wishing that the stories of synchronised orgasms were easy and true. A few moments later he felt the tightening of his balls and then he came, shooting his cum into the condom that surrounded him. He waited a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being enclosed in the warmth of his friend before his dick slipped out. Getting rid of the condom he then snuggled down with Stuart who lay in a boneless sprawl enjoying his post orgasmic state. Vince contemplated getting a towel to clean his friend but instead leaned down and licked him clean, eliciting a moan from the otherwise lifeless Stuart as he touched the still sensitive cock. Once the job was done he cuddled up to his friend and fell asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue

Stuart woke the next morning safe in the embrace of his best friend. He took a moment to thinkover the night before and realised that they had not fulfilled half of the things that he had planned, still, it would give them something to do. He had meant every word he had said about now and forever with Vince and he hoped that his bed mate felt the same. There was something to be said for making love, it had been better than all of the other shags of his life, he was sure that this fact alone would keep him faithful. Placing a soft kiss on his sleeping partner's head he uttered the words that he had once heard, paraphrasing a little to fit his own situation.

"True Love. It's fantastic! Coz it never has to change. It never has to grow up. And it never has to die."

"It's unrequited love, you twat." Vince said, opening his eyes, then blushing as he realised Stuart had heard about his outburst outside Babylon. Stuart just smiled and kissed him again.

"Not anymore it's not."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
